Triggering Bets
by fanfanficfreak
Summary: Kankri X Reader


'Only one more!' (Name) thought as she smiled in glee, while recording the video.

"And a bomb to blow up all of my friends!" Meenah said holding what seemed to be a bomb. It was fake, thank goodness.

Everything was running smoothly, all Kankri had to do was sing his part and it would be over. She looked at her moirail giving him a thumbs up, that was her signal to the alpha trolls, so they it was their part to begin the lyrics.

"Excuse me, but this whole song could be very potentially offensive, not to mention triggering, possibly even repressive, to several groups the audience may be made up of. You must realize that not all cultures have a parallel to this holiday we celebrate. Actually, even sects of certain trolls have different belief systems that do not allow for this holiday's celebration. "

(Name)'s eye twitched, the others trolls just sigh in defeat, as Kankri continue to talk.

"This would mean there undoubtedly many human cultures among those our message will reach could be excluded, or potentially offended, even triggered by this single holiday chorus. Should we not take the effort to broaden the reach of our celebrations? Look into and educate ourselves on other holidays around this season to avoid problematic conflicts with other cultures? I'm not even going to mention the amount of privilege that goes along with all of the gift giving, and the possible repercussions and triggers intertwined with the gifts themselves. "

(Name) stopped recording, because all the trolls left. She then left the room, only to leave Kankri and his discussion of triggers.

She was outside of her (Hive/House). The trolls were long gone, not that it would matter anymore. (Name) just sat on the ground, her stomach turned, her palms sweaty.

"What am I going to do!?"

Her mind replayed the scene from earlier this morning.

In the earlier morning, (Name) was at Dave's house, just so she can give him his Christmas present.

"Thanks, here's yours." He handed her a present. "Thanks Dave."Of course she stayed a little longer than she needed to.

They both sat on his couch, she was admiring her present from Dave.

"Dave, what do you think I should get Kankri and the others?"

"Do they even celebrate Christmas?"

(Name) hugged him, "No!They celebrate a holiday called Perigee!"

He raised an eyebrow, he was always confused with the trolls culture. He already gave up learning about them, when someone tried explaining quadrants. "Oh. Do they have the same commercial christmas as regular humans?"

"I don't know..."

A sudden smirk came upon the cool kid's face."Hey (Name)?" Her head looked a little downwards. "Yeah, Dave?"

"Wanna make a bet?"

She too had a smirk, she loved Dave. He was like a little brother she never had, so obviously this bet was for fun."About?"

"Whoever can make a great parody of the Twelve Days of Christmas, with the trolls. If I win, you must confess your love for Kankri."

"And if I win?"

"If you win, I'll carry a smuppet with me everywhere.." His voice lowered.

"Deal." She was very confident in herself, but there was a small part of her that felt very uneasy. Dave had sick beats, and was good with mixing music, so there can be a small chance he could win.

"Bye Dave!And let the cooler person win!" She walked out, using her own version of Ishades, to contact her friends.

~Back to the Future~

(Name) replayed the video, over and over again. She was no longer sad, but furious.

'Does he know how triggering this is going to be for me?!' She thought as she stomped back into her house. She was going back where everyone left Kankri.

"Kankri I-!"

(Name) stopped when she heard someone sobbing. 'It can't be...I never thought..' She looked inside, the room.

It was Kankri, he had his sweater covering his face. He hugged his knees, and laid on the floor. The sobs slowly stopped, when he heard a few footsteps.

(Name) came to him, her hand touching his hair. Kankri flinched with the sudden movement. He removed his sweater from his face and looked up at her.

"(Name)...I'm sorry..if I may have triggered you, in anyway..." He was then quiet, until he spoke again. "I'm sorry for my future triggers, but...why did you come back? Are you not mad?"

She sigh."Kankri, you are forgiven. I came back because...I well...was going to confront you about the whole thing..."

"Nobody ever comes back."

This literally broke your heart, so much that you did not care to tag any of your triggers or even consider the possible triggers.

She hugged him. (Name) hugged Kankri.

"Kankri. I've been needing to tell you something."

"uh..."Kankri mumbled

"I am flushed for you."

"R-Really?Then why do you always leave when I start a discussion?!Do you not like when I talk?Is it that tri-"

She tried not laugh, but it was hard."Kankri!You always start talking when I'm busy with something!Wow you're so silly!"

He looked confused,"What about the time , when I was explaining why and how the hemospecturm was wrong?"

"Latula was teaching me how to ride a skateboard."

"What about-"

She looked at him with sympathy,"Kankri, if we become matesprites I promise I will always listen to your discussion and make time for you."

"You promise?"

"Yep!"She smiled, and continue to hug him more.

"Okay. I've been flushed for you too, (Name). You are the most kindest being I've ever met. Thank you for dealing with my triggering self."

They then embraced in a hug, until Kankri asked."But (Name) what was the point in making us sing?"

She then explained to him, what happened between her and Dave. "Well.I do understand why you felt as if you needed this video to be perfect, but when is the bet over?"

"Like an hour..."

Then her and Kankri walked to Dave's house, were they saw him chillin' with some of the other kids.

"Why hello (Name)!" Jake said, coming up to her."Mr. Strider has asked me and the others, to judge this video making contest!"

"Hi Jake!Make sure to convince the others mine is great!"She winked at him playfully. "Sure will!" He smiled,waving goodbye, as she gave him the cd of the glorious singing.

Dave then played both of cds, and left it up for the other kids to decided who was better.

Jake stood up among the rest."We have to agree that Dave had a better parody."

Dave looked at (name) then nodded, as she turned around. "Kankri."

"Yes (Name)."

"I'm flushed for you."

"I know."

Dave was not happy with just happened, so he walked to John to talk. He expected (Name) to spazz out, but eh he was okay with this. (Name) walked up to him and 'patted' his back. "Good job!Dave!" She smiled and walk back to Kankri.

Kankri looked confused,"What did you do?" She giggled and pointed to Dave's back. There was smuppet placed on his back that it was taped.

"(Name) since I'm the only troll here, may we leave? This situation can be triggering if-" She grabbed his hand as they walked out. "(Name) do you find when I am talking, annoying?"

She shrugged."There are times when I listen to you, that I find it interesting, but you come to me whenever I'm already doing something with somebody else..."

"oh. I see..."He mumbled as walked a little farther than (Name)."Kankri. I love hearing your lovely voice, but I have to hang out with other people too."

"I think I may have trigger-"He couldn't finish, because (Name)'s lips smashed into his. "Un-triggered." He said, before they enter the there they shared many glorious kisses.

They were lovely matesprites, and everyone thought so.

What happen to Dave you may asked? Since that was his favorite shirt he always wore it. Bro started giving him hugs, saying"I love you too." Dave did not know he had a smuppet on his back, until somebody told 'why did he have it on his back?'

* * *

Happy Holidays!

Sorry if anyone is ooc.

I only own this story.


End file.
